degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jerzas/Wiki Anatomy Season 1 Episode 4
No Man's Land Side note: As you may have noticed, I've started using time, I'm also going to start using a date as well so we can keep track of time. Last time on Wiki Anatomy Kaylin and Kieran agreed to go on a date. Cam and Tori woke up in bed together. Alex suffered a fall and her fate left uncertain. Red fell off the balcony and Catie told Nick she was pregnant. Nick's Office - 7pm - 7th August 2014 Nick: 'You're, you're pregnant? '''Catie: '''2 months gone. '''Nick: '''but how? '''Catie: '''You're a doctor, do you really need an explanation? '''Nick: '''I thought that we used, I mean you said '''Catie: '''I guess it just happened '''Nick: '''What do we do now? '''Cate: '''Well I guess- ''Catie's pager beeps 'Catie: '''Damn, it's 911, I gotta go '''Nick: '''but the baby '''Catie: '''We'll have to discuss it later ''Catie walks outside Outside Nick's office - 7pm 'Catie: '''Oh, Sarah I didn't see you there '''Sarah: '''You probably didn't see me because you were too busy fucking my husband. '''Catie: '''I'm so sorry '''Sarah: '''Save it ''Awkward Silence 'Catie: '''Raining heavy tonight '''Sarah: '''Yeh '''Catie: '''Oh, my patient, I've got to go '''Sarah: '''yeh, you do that ''Under the balcony - 7pm 'Yazzy: '''RED! RED! '''Dani: '''What happened? '''Yazzy: '''We, we were fighting, and then he fell, he's bleeding, oh my god, he's bleeding '''Dani: '''Stevens, calm down, it'll be ok '''Yazzy: '''Oh god '''Dani: '''Let's get him to a room, someone page Grey. ''OR 1 - 8pm 'Catie: '''What happened '''Tori: '''She was talking shit and didn't notice the shit on the floor and she fell. '''Catie: '''That's enough Kepner. What's the situation. '''Tori: '''She's been unconscious for an hour, she keeps crashing. '''Catie: '''Damn it, ok let's open her up. Scalpel ''Reception - 8:30pm 'Damian: '''Damn, that rain is coming down hard out there '''Cece: '''It's terrible, the roads are going to be dangerous ''Sarah eneters 'Damian: '''Sarah, you're absolutely soaking, what were you doing in the rain? '''Sarah: '''I needed something from the car. ''Intensive Care - 8:30pm 'Dani: '''Where is Grey? Karev's close to crashing '''Kaylin: '''She's currently in OR 1, operating on Dr. Torres '''Dani: '''What's Torres doing in the OR? '''Kaylin: '''An accident apparently ''Red flatlines 'Dani: '''shit, he's in V-Tach, call a code blue ''OR 1 - 9pm 'Catie: '''Kepner, how long's she been down '''Tori: '''30 minutes '''Catie: '''Ok, call it '''Tori: '''Me? '''Catie: '''Yes '''Tori: '''Time of Death 9:02pm ''Cece enters 'Cece: '''Dr. Grey, you're need in intensive care. '''Catie: '''I'm on my way ''Intensive care - 9:15pm 'Catie: '''Another one? '''Dani: '''He fell off the balcony, he's constantly crashing '''Catie: '''Ok, let's get him to the OR ''Reception - 10pm 'Nick: '''Goodnight Nurses '''Kaylin and Damian: '''Night chief ''Nick exits 'Damian: '''Did you hear? '''Kaylin: '''Hear what? '''Damian: '''The Chief has been screwing Grey '''Kaylin: '''Noooo! Oh my god! Doesn't surprise me to be honest. ''Locker Rooms - 1am - 8th August 2014 'Kieran: '''Stevens, everything ok? '''Yazzy: '''Red had an accident '''Kieran: '''I heard, Grey and O'Malley are operating on him right now '''Yazzy: '''Cam's in there? '''Kieran: '''No, the other O'Malley - Dani '''Yazzy: '''I'm such an idiot. '''Kieran: '''What makes you say that? '''Yazzy: '''I shouldn't have pushed him away like that when he grabbed me '''Kieran: '''He should never have grabbed you in the first place. '''Yazzy: '''What if he dies? '''Kieran: '''That won't happen. '''Yazzy: '''But anything can- '''Kieran: '''Stevens, calm down, everything will be ok. Come on, let's go get a coffee. ''Attendings Lounge - 3am '''Matt: '''Sarah, you're still here '''Sarah: '''Yeh, Nick took the fucking car and went home. Why are you still here, don't you just treat losers during the day '''Matt: '''A, I treat patients in need of help and B, I'm on call in case someone suffers a psychriatric break during the night. '''Sarah: '''This therapy shit, is it available to Doctors? '''Matt: ''sighs Yes, I seem to spend most of my time treating doctors. '''Sarah: '''Good, then this can be our first session. '''Matt: '''It's 3am '''Sarah: '''And you're on-call '''Matt:' 'Sarah: '''So, I might have done something stupid. ''Nurses Station - 7am 'Kaylin: '''Dr. Shepherd hello '''Kieran: '''Kaylin, I'm sorry I haven't planned a date for us yet '''Kaylin: '''It's only been 12 hours, don't worry about it. Besides you look like you've got your hands full. '''Kieran: '''Yeh, Karev suffered a fall yesterday, I've been looking after Stevens all night, she's finally sleeping. '''Kaylin: '''You're such a sweetie. '''Kieran: '''Well, I...it was...the least I could do '''Kaylin: '''So sweet, you're too cute ''Kieran blushes and Kaylin sits next to him 'Kaylin: '''It's funny, we've both worked in this hospital for years but we've never really spoken until now '''Kieran: '''If I'm honest, I've always had a little crush '''Kaylin: '''Me too ''Kieran and Kaylin kiss Dani and Catie enter 'Kieran: '''Dr. Grey, should I wake her '''Catie: '''Wake her '''Kieran: '''Yazzy, Dr. Grey's here ''Yazzy wakes up 'Yazzy: '''What happened '''Catie: '''The good news is were able to stop the bleeding and he's in recovery. '''Kieran: '''And the bad news? '''Catie: '''We won't know the state of his injuries until he wakes up....if, he wakes up. ''ER - 10am '''Annie: '''What's the situation. '''Cam: '''38 year male, involved in a car accident, wasn't found until this morning by a passer by, serious injuries to the chest and abdomen and multiple lacerations elsewhere. '''Annie: '''Wait is this? '''Cam: '''Yes, it's the Chief '''Annie: '''Ok, let's get him to the OR, someone page Shepherd Category:Blog posts